funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates
__TOC__ 1- Sand and Rubble A strange ship lands in what seems to be the rubble of what used to be Kuipter Labs. Shenanigans' bloody skull still lies atop one of the collapsed neutronium pillars. A strange figure approaches. ???- Yes, yes, this is it! He pulls out a small round, shiny object. It glows with a faint dark energy. The figure, along with several bodyguards, head back to the dusty ship, and launch into the sky, leaving no evidence of their existence. 2- The Beginning Jast: As you can see, we lost the target, but we are trying as hard as we can to find him. Don't worry. Zachary: "Don't worry" is a bit sugar-coated. You can't hide the fact that there is a brutal assassin out there willing to kill anyone he sees. Jast: Yes, but- Ringtone: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JEL- Jast: *On phone* Yello. Kinda bus- Oh carp. Uh, Zach? Zachary: Yeah? Jast: We got another one. He shows him a picture of Gladus, his pet, petrified in stone. Zachary: DAMMIT, SAND!! They both rush to Zachary's Castle, ignoring the immediate crowd of news cameras. Revelian is waiting for them there. Revelian: Yeah, I found her petrified when I came to feed them like you said. It sucks, but there's nothing we can do. Zachary: I want DNA samples. I need info now! This is our chance to find this guy. Revelian: Oh, and I found this guy they left behind. I accidentally killed him though... He could have been a henchman of some sort. Jast: "Accidentally" killed him?! Dangit, we could have gotten something out of him... Revelian: Hey, it's not my fault that he was a pansy. Zachary: Okay, give me a sitrep of what's happened since this has started. Jast: Alright. It started off some time a few months ago, I think. A bunch of pets were petrified... Then we got strange messages from what we presume was Dr. Sand. He was attacked, hours before his house was raided by Rangers. All of the pets were found. Some time after that, a giant energy source was located somewhere outside our galaxy. Revelian's Satellite DX Omega was destroyed from what we assume was the energy source. It's slowly getting closer to us. Also, Revelian's castle was destroyed by a giant laser, probably from the same thing. Zachary: So, what do you make of the energy source? Jast: Well... we don't know yet, but it's not something entirely new, as far as I can tell. Zachary then turns to Revelian. Zachary: If you know anything, just tell us now. Revelian: ... While I don't know if it is ... I think that energy source is ... dark matter. Zachary: What?! Revelian: As I said, I don't know if it really is or not. It just seems to be a LOT similar to it... Zachary: Great. Dark matter. Could it be remnants of Kuipter's army? Revelian: No clue. There's a massive energy source in the center of it, though, and it seems awfully familiar to me... Zachary: That might explain why they're trying to eliminate you, of all people. You pose the greatest threat to them, given the fact that you're one of them and the KAISER. But who could be leading them this time? Revelian: I don't know. The energy source in the center of the mass, however, is very similar to... well, my old master, Lord Zeronius. Zachary: But wasn't Lord Zeronius defeated some time ago? Revelian: Yes, but my Lord has the ability to regenerate. I don't know if that's what it is or not, but as I said, it's very similar. I wouldn't say it's impossible... Meanwhile, somewhere in the western forest area... 'Clicking noises' cout<<"What? That's preposterous!"<>inp- *power shuts off* Lazro: ... Lazro: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Lazro: *cooldown.* Lazro: *window lookout* Lazro: *thoughts* Well, It's a nice day, pretty cool, the sun's out, and a knot of something dark-purple is tearing the sky apart. Lazro: WAIT, WHAAAAAAA?! 3- The Real Adventure Begins Zachary: So, I say the only way we can even begin to start fighting this is to locate any sort of base of operations. Jast: Studies show that anything like that would probably be near or in the desert area. We'll need some more backup though. 'Suddenly, Lazro bursts through the door' Lazro: What in the name of dog is going on here? There is an effing purple mass of dark energy swallowing the sky! Zachary: We're trying to stop it, wanna help? Lazro: Heck yeah. 'Revelian warps in' Revelian: Although it is probably incredibly dangerous for me to go with you guys, I will anyway. Deal with it. Jast: Alright. Samuel: I wanna go with you guys! Revelian: No. Samuel: Please? Revelian: No. Samuel: PLEASE? Revelian: No. Samuel: PLLLLLLZZZZZZZ????? Revelian: ALRIGHT STOP BITCHING. YOU CAN COME IF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. Samuel: Yay! 'And so they set off towards the desert series.' '...They soon arrive at the desert series.' Revelian: So where IS this giant purple mass? Lazro: ...Umm... WAIT, THERE IT IS!! 'They all turn to see a giant purple mass fly across the sky. Suddenly, the purple clouds dissipate...' Zachary: WOAH... IT'S... Revelian: A giant, black, gunship!! What the hell is that doing flying around?? 'Suddenly, the gunship begins opening fire on all targets it sees! (Somehow)' One of the bullets hits Revelian. Revelian: DAMMIT, YOU BASTARDS!! The gunship stops firing. Samuel: Yay! It's over! A beam of energy flows from the bottom of the ship as it flies over them. The party is tractor beamed into the ship. Zachary: Gah! Lazro: Hey! Get me down!! They land in a room. The room is plated with slightly rusted metal. There is sand eroded all over the place. Henchman 1: Hey, look, we caught something! Henchman 2: Let me see! Oh yeah, the boss is gonna be so excited when we show him this! Henchman 2: I'm gonna go in and check it out. Henchman 1: I dunno, man, it seems dangerous. Henchman 2: Don't worry, 'walking in the containment' it'll be fi- 'suddenly he is kicked in the face' Henchman 2: Hey, dammit! Henchman 1: Get 'em! BATTLE! 2 Sand Henchman! Samuel runs up and punches Henchman 1! Henchman 1 takes 60 damage! Zachary slashes with his sword! Henchman 2 takes 118 damage! Revelian strangles Henchman 1 with a dark grasp! Henchman 1 is immobilized and will take slow damage! Jast fires an Aura Bolt and Henchman 2! Henchman 2 takes 100 damage and is dazed! Lazro uses hairpin! Hairpin transformed into baseball bat! Lazro hit Henchman 2 with it! Henchman 2 takes 88 damage! Henchman 2 falls over, dead!! Henchman 1 turns purple and gasps for breath. Henchman 1 collapses and suffocates! You Win!! Revelian: Sand henchmen? How weak. Zachary: They are low level, after all... Jast: We've gotta stop this thing! Keep moving. They move through the ship, battling weak enemies along the way. They arrive at what appears to be the head of the ship. Pilot: Hey! You can't be up in here! Guards! BATTLE! 3 Elite Sand Henchmen! Samuel runs up and punches Elite Henchman 1! Elite Henchman 1 takes 32 damage! Revelian swings his sword!! Elite Henchman 3 took 190 damage! Zachary slashes with his sword! Elite Henchman 3 took 102 damage! Lazro uses hairpin! Hairpin transformed into a rusty Shovel! Lazro hits Elite Henchman 2 with it! Elite Henchman 2 took 78 damage! Jast fires an Aura Bolt! Elite Henchman 3 took 179 damage! Elite Henchman 3 drowned in his own blood! Elite Henchman 1 throws a BOMB! 120 damage to Zachary! 150 damage to Revelian! Elite Henchman 2 punches! 89 damage to Samuel! Lazro attacks Henchman 2 while he's close! 120 Damage to Elite Henchman 2! Zachary takes Elite Henchman 2 and flies him into the air! He then drops him towards Revelian! Revelian raises his sword! Elite Henchman 2 slides through it like butter and dies in a bloody mess! You Win! Pilot (Elite Henchman 1): Oh, crap! Get off the ship! 'The pilot then tilts the ship so everyone almost falls out' Revelian grabs the controls, corrects it, then takes the pilot. He places him near the edge of the bay doors. Zachary: May I do the honors? Revelian simply nods and grins. Zachary: THIS IS LUDUUUUSSSS! 'The pilot is kicked out of the ship and falls to his doom.' Zachary: Ok. Pilot is dead. We did it! Revelian: Not quite. The AA guns are still attacking. Zachary: AA Guns? Aren't those for taking down aircrafts?? Revelian: No, you idiot. Those are called "AA Guns". These are "AA Guns"- Automatic Attack guns. Zachary: *Facepalm* So what do we do?? Revelian: We gotta blow this thing up. And to do that, we gotta destroy the power core. Zachary: Alright. Lazro: I'll hack into the computer system and start the self-destruct. So, when I finish that, where should I go? Revelian: Wait, they smashed the computers!! Argh. We gotta destroy the core manually. Zachary: Revelian can probably stay with you and warp you both out once your done. Then we all stand back and watch the fireworks. Do your thing, see ya in a minute. Lazro: I'll look for computers as we go, YAEY if there is one, meh if we don't. Revelian: What, you're going to abandon us and let only me and... HIM... take out the core!? Oh boy. Oh well, lets go. 'And so they go. Sadly, they found no terminals on the way that led to the core.' Revelian: Well here's the core. Lazro, hack into it. Lazro: Got it. *Inserts H4X04 D15K.* 'He then begins hacking into the core. However, the H4X0R D15K causes a security alarm!' Lazro: DAMNIT. Core: WARNING. INTRUDERS DETECTED IN DARK MATTER CORE. ACTIVATING DEFENSE SYSTEM. 'The spherical core opens up, and fires a giant laser! Revelian pushes lazro out of the way just as it hits the ground!' Revelian: Argh! We gotta destroy it manually, now!! 4- Airship Down BOSS FIGHT- Dark Core attacks!!! Revelian slashes with his sword! Dark Core takes 156 damage! Lazro uses Hairpin! Hairpin transforms into Lazor Cannon! Lucky Transform! Lazro fires the Lazor Cannon! Dark Core takes 250 damage! Dark Core fires a series of laser shots! 1 hit! Revelian takes 35 damage! 2 hits! Lazro takes 70 damage! Revelian summons a dark energy. Team attack boosted for 3 turns! Lazro uses Hairpin! Hairpin transforms into Fish Tank! Lazro throws the Fish Tank at Dark Core! Dark Core takes 50 damage! It will be damaged slightly over the next few turns! Dark Core took 10 damage from Fish Tank! Dark Core charges up energy! Revelian slashes with his sword! 290 damage to Dark Core! Lazro uses Hairpin! Hairpin transformed into a rock. No effect! Dark Core takes 10 damage from the Fish Tank! Dark Core unleashes powerful lightning!!! Revelian took 4039 damage! WOAH. Lazro took 4499 damage! Hairpin's AntiOHKO effect took place! Lazro was not defeated!! Revelian slices with his sword! 289 damage to Dark Core! Dark Core began to shake violently!! YOU WIN!! Lazro: WE DID IT!! And I didn't die!!! WOOT. Revelian: No time for cheering! We gotta bust out of here!! Lazro: But how!? Revelian: Like THIS! 'Revelian grabs Lazro and smashes through the wall! They fall onto the soft sand of the desert. Zachary and the gang are just nearby, too!' Zachary: We did it! The ship... it's crashing!! 'A giant explosion rocks the ship violently! The ship then falls and crashes into an oasis before exploding brilliantly!!' Jast: We did it! W00T!! Revelian: WE did it?! Me and Lazro blew up the fucking ship! You all bailed out!! Zachary: ...Shaddup. The boss would have been too easy otherwise. Revelian: True. So what, is the story over? Zachary: OF COURSE NOT. That was just a battle ship. Dr. Sand wasn't on board, was he? Revelian: Probably not... Zachary: So we're still not done. Joy. Jast: Well, the next thing we need to do is scavenge that battleship. We gotta find out where it came from. Revelian: I heard the core say before it attacked "INTRUDERS DETECTED IN DARK MATTER CORE"... So yeah. We're definitely dealing with dark matter here... which probably means more of my kind. Jast: Great. This is going to be bad... Well, we know what we're dealing with now. Negatives along with Dr. Sand. But where the hell is he? He hasn't done anything in the past while... Gladus wasn't petrified in sand. She was petrified in stone, just like every other pet. Could it be the Negatives doing it too? Samuel: WHY HAVEN'T I TALKED YET?! Revelian: BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING ANNOYING. Jast: OK THAT'S ENOUGH. Let's just go home for the night. There's nothing else we can do. Lazro: Yeah...I guess... Lazro: *turns his HAIRPIN into a pair of binoculars* Lazro: Hm, so that explains the blackout... The power plant's been totally annihilated. Samuel: Mmmm... I guess me too I gonna go to sleep on my home. But I'll end up walking home for a long time... Samuel: *Thinking* Samuel: I got an idea! Samuel: ECAST! Samuel: *disappears with a big blast of wind alongside* Jast: ... what just happened? Zachary: His pet, Ecast. Really fast runner. Lazro: Shame he couldn't bring the rest of us home, though... Jast: *looks up at Revelian hopefully* Revelian: Must I do everything? Sigh... -the whole gang is warped back to their respective homes- 5- Attack on Home Soil Zachary: Yawn... what a fantastic day... yeah, right. -looks out the window- Zachary: HOLY EFFING CRAP! -Outside there are gunships hovering above the streets. Figures that appear to be Negatives are terrorizing the streets, killing and apparently feeding off of the souls of their victims.- Zachary: Oh... I hope the guys are okay. -just as Zachary is about to pick up the phone, it rings.- Jast: Hey! Get down here! We've got a Negative Apocalypse out here! Meet at the IDC boardroom! I've got everyone coming, hurry! There's not much time! Zachary: Ok! Who's with you? Jast: Everyone except Revelian!! Zachary: Oh damnit. He must have overslept. AGAIN. 'Meanwhile, outside of the stately Revelian Manor...' Revelian: *Wakes up* Ah. Good to be in my new home. Sleeping in a bunk bed at Seashore Base was horrible. 'He then goes and looks outside a window. Thousands of Negative drones are holding up signs saying "WE WANT OUR LEADER BACK!" Revelian: *Opens window* WHAT IN THE LIVING FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF MY CASTLE?!? Drone: WE WANT OUR LEADER BACK!! Drone 2: YEAH! WE HEARD YOU WERE STILL ALIVE AFTER THE DISASTER!! Revelian: SO, WHAT OF IT?! Drone 3: WE WANT YOU BACK!! LORD ZERONIUS IS EXPECTING YOU!! Revelian: ... Still alive, huh?! ...Oh boy. Do I stick with my friends, or do I follow my leader? Kuipter wasn't my leader, that's for damn sure, but... 'Back at IDC' Zachary: I made it... Okay... Now what?! Jast: We've gotta repel this attack on the city! And where the helc is Revelian?! Zachary: I've got no idea! We don't have time for this!! We've got to attack the Negatives in the city! ...And I think I got an idea. I've got connections with Revelian's Seashore Army, you know. Just need to make one call and... 'A few seconds later, giant pods bomb the city. Dozens of skeletal soldier emerge and attack the Negatives.' Zachary: While they're focused on the Seashore Army, let's get to Revelian's castle!! 'They travel to Revelian's castle. To their horror, they see Revelian getting escorted on what seems to be the command gunship. It flies off and, unexpectedly, warps off.' Jast: Oh dear gog. Revelian's... betrayed us!! Zachary: That BASTARD!! He's the one commanding the forces! Samuel: Now, let's not be too quick to judge!! What if he was kidnapped or taken hostage by them!? Zachary: ...That's true. Suddenly, 3 drones attack!! Zachary: Woah!! They look a bit like Revelian did before he was upgraded! Jast: No time to gawk now! We've gotta defeat them! -BATTLE- 3 Negative Drones! ... 'Back at Lazro's house...' -Turret noises- Lazro: YAAAAAH! BACK, YE WENCHES! YAAAAAH! Lazro: *gets hit on the head by a falling, broken turret* Lazro: ... Lazro: I need backup. 'Back at Revelian's castle' -BATTLE- 3 Negative Drones! Samuel punches Negative Drone 1! 10 damage to Negative Drone 1! Zachary slices with his sword! 129 damage to Negative Drone 1! Jast fires an aura bolt! 890 damage to Negative Drone 1! Negative Drone 1 vanished in a ball of light!! Negative Drone 2 swung its sword!! 493 damage to Zachary! Negative Drone 3 summons a dark energy. Team attack boosted for 3 turns!! Zachary uses: PSI Freeze! It had no effect on Negative Drone 2! Samuel calls for Ecast! Ecast slams into Negative Drone 2!! 493 damage to Negative Drone 2! Jast: Hey, that's right, you did that yesterday! I was wondering - how come you can call your pet from all the way out here?! Jast fires an Aura Bolt! 902 damage to Negative Drone 2! Negative Drone 2 vanished in a ball of light!! Negative Drone 3 swings its sword!! 2,039 damage to Zachary!!! Zachary charges forward!! 209 damage to Negative Drone 3! Samuel: I dunno! I guess I just trained them well? And Ecast's not the only one I can call over - watch! Samuel calls for Zoomatt! Zoomatt fell down and shot a barrage of ice shots!! 304 damage to Negative Drone 3! Jast fires an Aura Bolt! 982 damage to Negative Drone 3! Negative Drone 3 vanished in a ball of light!! YOU WIN!! Zachary: Phew. That was difficult. Those guys are way tougher then the Sand Henchmen. 'BRRRRIIIING' Zachary: The phone! ... Yeah? ... Alright! Guys, the soldiers at the city managed to repel the enemy forces! They're heading... TO THE POWER PLANT?! Argh! Where from? ... The Train Station?? Ok. Everyone, we've gotta go there! ... You? No. You stay and guard the city. ... Ok. Thanks, man. Bye. -Just then, the phone rings again- Lazro: HELLLLLLLLLP!!! Lazro (panic mode): MY CITY IS BEING OVERRUN BY NEGATIVES!!! LAZRO(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA): AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF HAIRPINS AND TURRETS!!! LAZRO: AAAAUGGHHHHH-*phone cuts out* Jast: Looks like we're going to the power plant... But first, we need to get Lazro and get a proper briefing going on. 'So they go save Lazro and go to the IDC facility where they receive briefing from Jast.' 6- Briefing and the Train Station Samuel: What's happening? Jast: Okay, guys. As you can tell, the enemy has taken over the power plant. They used the train station, as it is the fastest way to get there with the automated trains. As a result, they have a lot of energy. And we don't. Our mission is to head to the power plant via the train station. We expect heavy resistance from both locations, so we've got to be careful. Also, as you may have guessed, Revelian is no longer with us. He was taken to the Zeronius Darkstar - that's their base, by the way - from the enemy's command cruiser. As a result, our power has been significantly weakened. However, we've done the impossible before without Revelian, so we can do this!! Okay, let's move out!! Samuel: Right! It gonna be some hard work, but we can do it! Lazro: *Deploys turrets all around the IDC building* Lazro: Ok, I'll just pack a lunch... 'They then set off for the train station, which is located outside of the caverns. The train station itself goes underground and crosses all of the territory, and even goes under Blood Mansion. It heads far east, even going through the Monte' Breeze Bridge, a gigantic bridge designed for mass-transport. It finally stops at the power plant. They soon go down the long stairwell into the station. Zachary: So... we made it. This place is deserted... Jast: Yeah. The attack must of drove everyone out of the station. We've got to find a working train that heads to the Power Plant. Lazro: *looks around at wreckage* Lazro: *Starts picking through it* Lazro: Hey, it looks like there are enough wrecked trains to build an entirely new one. Lazro: *finds an entirely untouched engine* -A little while later, they have constructed the bare minimum required for a train- Lazro: Choo choo! All aboard the Idiot Express! Lazro: *sits on the twisted metal panel that serves as a floor* Lazro: *Presses button* 'The train launches forward and smashes against a wall. The train is wrecked. Lazro crawls out of the wreckage.' Lazro: DAMNIT. The gang simply facepalms. They wander around the station, looking for any trains. They soon come across one. One that is guarded by several Negative drones. Zachary: Oh boy. We got a fight on our hands! BATTLE SCENE- 3 Negative Drones! The Negative Drones attacked! Zachary slices with his sword! 230 damage to Negative Drone 1! Samuel punches Negative Drone 1! 29 damage to Negative Drone 1! Jast fires an Aura Bolt! 903 damage to Negative Drone 1! Negative Droner 1 vanished in a ball of light!! Lazro used the HAIRPIN!! It became a rocket launcher!! Lazro fires a rocket!! 394 damage to Negative Drone 2! Negative Drone 2 summoned dark energy. Team power increased for 3 turns!! Negative Drone 3 charges forward!!! 940 damage to Jast! Zachary charges forward! 304 damage to Negative Drone 2! Samuel calls the Wheel Core! It smashes through the roof!! It launches a volley of arrows!!! 904 damage to Negative Drone 2!! Negative Drone 2 vanished in a ball of light!! Lazro: WOOOOAHHHH THAT GUY'S HUGE. Jast launches an Aura Bolt! 902 damage to Negative Drone 3!! Lazro used the HAIRPIN!! It became a RAINBOW SWORD!! Lazro slices with the sword! 9,490 damage to Negative Drone!! Negative Drone 3 vanished in a ball of light!! YOU WIN!! Zachary: Alright! We got a train! Lets go! They all get on the train and set it for the power plant. It soon takes off. Suddenly... behind them, the tunnel rumbles. Jast: What the helc is that!? The gang crowd on top of the train and look towards the rear of the train. Suddenly, a giant train comes forward, equipped with weapons and ready to fire!! Zachary: OH CRAP!! 7- Train Pain (Boss Battle) The Battle Train approached!! Zachary uses PSI Freeze! 109 damage to the Battle Train! Jast fires an Aura Bolt! 89 damage to the Battle Train! Samuel calls in Botree to attack! Botree launches a giant bomb!! 493 damage to the Battle Train! Lazro uses the HAIRPIN! It became a stick of dynamite! Lazro throws it at the Battle Train! 390 damage to the Battle Train! The Battle Train opens up gunports on its sides and opens fire!! 593 damage to Zachary! 634 damage to Jast! 795 damage to Samuel! 532 damage to Lazro! Zachary uses PSI Fire! 283 damage to the Battle Train! Jast swings an ANCHOR!! 212 damage to the Battle Train! Samuel calls in Botree! Botree launches a fire bomb! 394 damage to the Battle Train! Lazro uses the HAIRPIN! It became... a fish. No effect!! The Battle Train opened up a giant port on its top and fired a missile!!! 1903 damage to Zachary!! 2901 damage to Jast!! 4950 damage to Samuel!! Samuel got hurt and collapsed... 3920 damage to Lazro!! Zachary uses PSI Fire! 394 damage to the Battle Train! Jast swings an ANCHOR!! 293 damage to the Battle Train!! Lazro uses the HAIRPIN!! It became a rocket launcher!! Lazro fires a rocket!! 890 damage to the Battle Train! The Battle Train began to explode!!! YOU WIN!!! The Battle Train begins to explode. However, it launches one last missile!! The train the gang is riding on gets hit!! It flies through a wall!!! ...a few minutes later. Zachary regains consciousness. He is on a snowy mountain. Jast soon wakes up, followed by Samuel and Lazro. Jast: Ugh.. Where the helc are we?? Zachary: Hmm. I don't know. WOAH!! Look at the size of that bridge!! They look up the mountain to see a gigantic bridge. It goes several miles across a giant gap. Jast: So. We're on the Monte' Breeze Bridge. We must of gotten smashed through a wall. Samuel: So we gotta cross this thing!? Zachary: Yep. Samuel: Ok! See ya on the other side! ECAST!! Ecast comes forward. Samuel flies off at warp speed... ...right into a door made of 3 foot steel. Zachary: Oooh. That's gotta hurt!! They soon climb up onto the bridge. Lazro: *turns a HAIRPIN into a Telescope* Lazro: ...My greatest fears have been realized. Lazro: They've turned the power plant... Lazro: Into a dark matter generator! 8- Hell Frozen Bridge Zachary: What a giant bridge. It even has multiple layers on it!! Jast: Yeah. This is used as a transportation route to ship massive amounts of supplies. The bridge itself can carry a thousand tons. Yeah. Pretty sweet bridge. So they began to walk. They got about halfway there before they noticed something... They were being stalked. Zachary was walking on the snowy bridge when he looked up. Zachary: OH CRAP!! Jast: What is it?! Suddenly, 3 Negative Ninjas leapt from the scaffolding on the bridge and attacked!! BATTLE- 3 Negative Ninjas! Lazro used HAIRPIN! the HAIRPIN turned into a Cutlass! Lazro attacked Negative Ninja 3! Negative Ninja 3 took 132 damage and is bleeding (2 damage every turn)! Negative Ninja 1 leaps into the air and brings down its sword!! 304 damage to Lazro!! Negative Ninja 2 throws shurikens! 192 damage to Zachary! Negative Ninja 3 used ninjitsu arts! Speed of team increased for 3 turns!!! Zachary slices with his sword! 190 damage to Negative Ninja 3! Jast fires an aura bolt! 109 damage to Negative Ninja 3! Samuel does nothing, plotting an attack! Negative Ninja 1 sliced with its dagger! 203 damage to Lazro! Continuous attack!! 290 damage to Lazro! Negative Ninja 2 throws shurikens! 190 damage to Lazro! Negative Ninja 3 used ninjitsu arts!! Evasiveness upped for 3 turns! Zachary uses PSI Fire! Negative Ninja 1 avoided it! Negative Ninja 2 too 309 damage! Negative Ninja 3 took 420 damage! Negative Ninja 3 vanished in a ball of light! Jast swings with the ANCHOR!! 593 damage to Negative Ninja 1! Samuel summons Ecast! Ecast charges forward at light-speed!!! 903 damage to Negative Ninja 2! Negative Ninja 2 vanished in a ball of light!! Lazro used the HAIRPIN! It became a dart gun. Lazro fires the Dart Gun! 9 damage to Negative Ninja 1! Negative Ninja 1 leaps in the air and brings down its sword!!! SMAAASH!! 3902 damage to Lazro! Lazro got hurt and collapsed... Zachary slices with his sword! 109 damage to Negative Ninja 1! Jast swings with the ANCHOR!! 903 damage to Negative Ninja 1! Negative Ninja 1 vanished in a ball of light!! YOU WIN!! Lazro: *Revived with 1/3 of HP* DAMNIT. Zachary: Luck isn't on your side today, Lazro. Might want to get another weapon. Lazro: But from what? Suddenly, a Negative Samurai (Flame) appears!! Zachary: From that maybe?! BATTLE- 1 Negative Samurai (Flame)!! Zachary uses PSI Freeze! 590 damage to Negative Samurai! Jast swings with the ANCHOR!! 290 damage to Negative Samurai! Samuel calls on Zoomatt! Zoomatt falls from the air and launches ice pellets!! 309 damage to Negative Samurai! Lazro used the HAIRPIN! It became a toy sword. Lazro slices with the toy sword! It had no effect on Negative Samurai! Negative Samurai crossed his swords and launched a fireball!! 909 damage to Zachary! Zachary uses PSI Freeze! 630 damage to Negative Samurai! Negative Samurai vanished in a ball of light! YOU WIN!! The enemy left a present! Dual Flame Katanas were inside! Lazro takes them. Lazro: Well, here's my new weapon! Zachary: Ok then, lets go! LAZRO equipped the KATANAS! The HAIRPINS were moved to LAZRO's SECONDARY WEAPON slot. Lazro: *turns two HAIRPINs into a SCOPE HAT* LAZRO equipped the SCOPE HAT! Accuracy was increased! Samuel: Mmmm... I may need a weapon instead of punching and calling my pets. Samuel: Hope I will find one soon... Samuel: So what we do now? Zachary: Let's continue forward. -the gang continues down the bridge until they see something- Jast: Hey! There's a huge pile of snow collapsed on the bridge! We'll never get past that! Zachary: Well, I could just fly over it... =P Lazro: Yeah, but what about the rest of us? Zachary: There should be a furnace duct somewhere under the bridge. It will lead to the other side of the bridge. Meet me at the nearest exit from the tunnel. -Zachary flaps up into the air and out of sight- Samuel: Alright, let's do this! Jast: Here's the duct. Rrrgggh, the cover is heavy! -Jast lifts the cover and they go one by one into the furnace ducts.- 9- The Furnace Ducts *WHOMP* The gang looks out to see Zachary on the ground, covered with ice. Zachary: Bad idea. Ice Samurai. Ice bolts are cold. BRRR. So Zachary crawled in the vents with them. The gang slowly made their way through the vents. Suddenly, a noise that sounded like wild animals came from the walls. Jast saw a vent cover and looked out. There, he saw what looked like disfigured Gridmasks walking around like animals. Their faces had a silver mask over them, and their hands and legs were gone- replaced by steel spikes used for slashing. Jast: Dear Gog, what is that??! Zachary: We don't have time for that now. Let's keep moving. Lazro: *shudders* Lazro: *shuts off his SCOPE HAT* The team moves about, noting that it is getting very, very slowly warmer... Lazro: ...Do you guys notice that electric hum?... Lazro: *NEARLY DROPS INTO THE EMERGENCY GENERATOR!* Lazro: !!! They soon find their way to the other side of the ducts. They break it off and climb on top of the bridge. They see a tunnel, which is across a large straightway of the bridge. Zachary: WE MADE IT!! But as they try to go to it, the same command ship that Revelian was taken in flies overhead! It charges a powerful shot and launches it, completely destroying the bridge section that led to the tunnel!!! Zachary: DAMNIT. The ship then warps away. Jast: Now what?! Zachary: There's only one way. He points upward. The gang looks and sees a lone travel cart. (The kind that ski resorts use, only twice as dangerous.) Jast: We've gotta get across in that?! Zachary: It's the only way. It's too cold for my wings to fly... Lazro nods his head. But as they agreed to do it, a Negative Samurai (Flame), a Negative Samurai (Ice), a Negative Ninja, and a Negative Drone attack!!! Zachary: OH CRAP!!! BATTLE- A Negative Samurai (Flame), a Negative Samurai (Ice), a Negative Ninja, and a Negative Drone!!! The Negative Ninja used ninjitsu arts!! Speed of team increased for 3 turns. The Negative Drone summoned dark energy! Enemy team attack increased for 3 turns. Negative Samurai (Flame) charged with its katanas!! 3904 damage to Zachary!! Negative Samurai (Ice) charged up ice energy and stabbed with its naginata!! 5092 damage to Jast! Zachary: Crap! They have strategy!! Zachary used PSI Freeze! 609 damage to Negative Samurai (Flame)! Jast swings the ANCHOR!! 809 damage to Negative Samurai (Flame)! Samuel calls in Botree! Botree launches a fire bomb!! 506 damage to Negative Ninja! 870 damage to Negative Drone! It had no effect on Negative Samurai (Flame)! 109 damage to Negative Samurai (Ice)! Lazro slashes Negative Samurai (Ice) with the DUAL FLAME KATANAS! 209 damage to Negative Samurai (Ice)! Zachary: Argh! This is hopeless!! Zachary realized the power of PSI STARTSTORM!! Zachary used PSI Starstorm!! 1903 damage to Negative Samurai (Flame)! Negative Samurai (Flame) vanished in a ball of light! All other enemies retreated, warping out of sight! YOU WIN!! The enemy left something behind! You got- The Ice Naginata! Samuel equips it! Samuel: Alright! The gang then climbs inside of the cart and activate it. It slowly moves across a lone wire over the gap. Lazro: Scary. Jast: Just don't look down. Once we get to the other side, we can get in the tunnel and get to the Factory. They soon make it to the tunnel and enter it. After a bit of walking... They arrive. 10- The Factory The gang steps through the gate. It was already nightfall. The snow had lightened up as well. Jast: This... is creepy. Zachary: No kidding. Lazro: *switches on his SCOPE HAT* Lazro: Doesn't appear to be any enemies ahead, but that's just a guess... Samuel: *looks around precisely* Samuel: Mmm... I would stay on guard, as enemies could appear by surprise at anytime! We should be careful, as nobody knows what could happen... They then made their way through the factory. The machinery seemed to be on autopilot, and there was no one around. They soon find a large building that said "OFFICE". Zachary: ...Okay... Let's go in. They go in. Inside, there's a gridmask man hung by a noose over what seems to be a stage. He had white hair, eerie, white eyes, and wore a tan suit and pants with a blue tie. He was also somewhat obese. Zachary: Good god, who is this!? ???: Heh. That's the man who's been terrorizing you after Kuipter. They turned around to see Revelian walk towards them. Jast: Revelian!! Wait.. you mean... This is Dr. Sand?! What happened to him??! Revelian: Hehehe... We did... things... to him... Changed him around, messed with his head... heheheh... Suddenly, Dr. Sand started to shake!! He pulled out a golden revolver and shot at the gang! It hit the ground and petrified it!! Zachary: Oh crap!! Revelian: Hehehehe... I guess I'll leave you to this. Goodbye!! *Warps away* Jast: Didn't you notice something... off... about him?? Zachary: HELLO? MANIAC SHOOTING AT US!! Zachary then grabs a gun off a desk. BATTLE: Zachary VS Dr. Sand! Zachary fires a shot from the pistol! Dr. Sand laughs! It has no effect! Zachary fires a shot from the pistol! It hits Dr. Sand's arm! Dr. Sand gave a grunt as he started to swing! Zachary: ... It's the best I got! Zachary continues to make Dr. Sand swing! The momentum from constant, high-speed swinging causes Dr. Sand's pants to fly off! (Go with me here) Dr. Sand's legs didn't look like a Gridmask's. They were a bloody red, and his crotch was apparently gone. In its place was a large, red organ, that glowed and pulsated. Zachary thought he was going to throw up. Zachary fires a shot from the pistol and hit Dr. Sand's... organ... thing! Dr. Sand groaned in pain! Zachary then shot the crap out of the organ-thing. It soon burst, and the lower half of Dr. Sand's body was destroyed. Suddenly, blood spewed out what was left of Dr. Sand's legs. A tall, black monster materialized!! 11- Catastrophe The Monster tore at Jast! Jast was petrified in sand! Zachary shot the monster! It had no effect! Samuel launches an ice bolt from the Ice Naginata! It had no effect! The Monster tore at Samuel! Samuel was petrified in sand!! Lazro used the dual flame katanas! It had no effect! The Monster tore at Lazro! Lazro was petrified in sand! Zachary runs towards the Golden Gun, which was dropped by Dr. Sand! The monster turns towards Zachary! Zachary: Son of a bitch. He fires one shot. The Monster turned into sand and was blown away!! Dr. Sand simply laughs. Zachary slowly turns towards Dr. Sand and aims his pistol at him. Zachary fires one shot. Dr. Sand had a large hole blown in his chest! He cries out "NOOOOO!!" His body turned into sand and was blown away. However, an evil laugh silently emanated from the remains... Zachary turns towards what was his friends. They were all petrified into sand. Suddenly, the Seashore Base soldiers tore the door down and charged inside. Commando: What the hell happened here!? Zachary: ...Dr. Sand's dead. But this war still isn't over. My friends are trapped in sand. So I have to do this alone?! The Commando says nothing. Zachary silently leaves the factory, as the soldiers took back the factory. No one celebrated. 12- Nightwatch That night... In Zachary's castle, Zachary was... sleeping. It was about 12 at night. Suddenly, warning sirens went off in his base!! Zachary: What the...!? He gets a radio contact from the seashore base. Zachary's friend, Commando Thomas Sado, calls him up. Thomas: Zachary! We've got trouble! That command ship is attacking Universe City!! Zachary: What?! Thomas: We've got to get you here! Take the teleporter- You have to shoot it down!! Zachary: Oh god. How does this crap happen?! Zachary warped to the base, got in the plane, and took off for Universe City. There, he saw the command ship, the Grim Reaper, attacking the city. Suddenly, from one of its wings, a giant lightning bolt struck the ground!! Zachary: WOAH!! What the hell!?! Thomas (radio): Zachary! Come in! Those things are Electrolaser Cannons! Y'know, like what Veyron shoots? Anyways, you've got to destroy those cannons! Zachary: Roger. MISSION BEGIN Pilot: Main engine output falling! Revelian: Maintain altitude! Aim the cannon at the capital building!! Pilot: Impossible, sir! Unable to maintain altitude!! All fuel tanks are burning! No response from the second bridge! She can't hold on... We're going down...!! AAAAAAAAAHHH-ZZZZZ The Grim Reaper then crashes into the ocean and explodes. However, a figure bursts from it and flies off into space. DEBRIEFING Debriefer: Well, the aircraft was shot down and crash-landed into the ocean. The city took minimal damage from the attack. However, subsequent investigation on the wreckage revealed that Revelian has escaped. We've got to stop him and end this war! 13- The Plan Zachary walked down the hallway. He was told to go into a specially-marked room in order to be blasted off into space and into the new Zeronius Darkstar, which was getting closer to Ludus. He stepped into a garage. Inside was a miniature rocket. It hardly looked strong enough to launch him out of the atmosphere, let alone into space. But the scientists reassured him. He reluctantly stepped inside and pressed the red button. The rocket flew through the hole in the roof and went off into space. The rocket sped towards Darkstar, which had red lightning flashing inside of it. The final battle was near. 14- Black Day The rocket crashed into the ground. The sky was much more dark than anything he'd seen before, while the ground was a deep red with runic tiles. Zachary got out of the rocket and began to walk. It was silent, and empty. He made his way through the area. There was no signs of life. The sky flickered with red lightning. The whole area seemed completely dead. He pressed on. His legs felt like rubber in this twisted world. He felt like he was being pulled forward by magnets, like he was a machine and someone was controlling him. The feeling felt horrible. He continued to walk through the land. The sky kept up its demonic lightshow. Zachary felt like he was losing his mind. He heard voices, screams of pain. But as he drew nearer to the large, red door, the screams got louder. They were not his mind. He felt mildly relieved at that. But that left the question of what was ahead. The thought of whatever sick thing beyond that door worried him. He soon made it to the door and went inside. He went inside of a giant room. At the center was Lord Zeronius. It looked similar to the statues he'd seen before in Revelian's castle, but it was hung up by red tentacles. Some of them had tore through its skin and sat inside of it. Blood was all over the thing. He felt almost sorry for it. It rose itself up and let out a loud groan. This was the core of the Negatives, and he had to stop it. 15- It Lives BOSS- Lord Zeronius cries out. Zachary slices with his sword! 203 damage to Lord Zeronius! Lord Zeronius does nothing. Zachary slices with his sword! 194 damage to Lord Zeronius! Lord Zeronius cries out in pain. Zachary slices with his sword!! 150 damage to Lord Zeronius! Lord Zeronius shoots a small ball of energy! 90 damage to Zachary! Zachary slices with his sword... 114 damage to Lord Zeronius... Lord Zeronius simply moans in pain. Zachary slices with his sword... 89 damage to Lord Zeronius... Lord Zeronius does nothing but convulse violently. Zachary... cannot attack. He doesn't have the heart to kill Lord Zeronius. BATTLE END Lord Zeronius simply stared at him. Zachary could only sit and look at it. It was a pitiful sight... Suddenly, a soft voice spoke in his head. ???: Why... why don't you kill me...? Zachary: You're not the cause of this. I can feel it. Lord Zeronius: ...Him... He's in a private area... He calls it... the Rapture... Zachary: I'll stop this, once and for all. Lord Zeronius: ... Zachary then storms out of the room and heads into the area. There is a long red bridge, and at the end lies a giant palace. The Rapture. Zachary: This is the Rapture. Let's do this!! Zachary flies forward and smashes through the front gate! 16- Rapture Inside is a single enemy. A tall figure with spiked hair looks at him. Its right arm is a long, slanted blade. He vanishes in a black mist! BATTLE: Nightmare Zachary slices with his sword! 309 damage to Nightmare! Nightmare slashes with his dark blade! 1093 damage to Zachary! Zachary builds up rage and charges forward!! 4095 damage to Nightmare! Nightmare vanishes! Zachary used: PSI Lifeup! Zachary recovers 1000 HP! Nightmare appears behind you and strikes!! 3094 damage to Zachary! Zachary raises his sword!! Nightmare is on defense. Zachary used: Holy Blade of Judgement!!! A lightning bolt struck Nightmare! 6049 damage to Nightmare! Nightmare vanished into the blackness, screaming! YOU WIN!! Zachary then kicked down the main gate and stormed into the next area. Oddly, it was just a giant room. The palace was just two rooms!! Zachary: ...What?! On the other side stands Revelian, silently looking back. Revelian: Hmph. You've finally arrived. Where are your little friends?? Meheheh.... Zachary: You won't get away with this!! Revelian: Come now. Enough chat. Let's see who's better.... One on one!! 17- Revelian Are you ready for this!?! Zachary slices with his sword! 209 damage to Revelian! Revelian charges at you!! 1093 damage to Zachary! Zachary used: PSI STARTSORM!!! 2093 damage to Revelian! Revelian summoned dark energy. Attack boosted for 3 turns!! Zachary used Thief's Art of Powerswap! Boosted stats of enemies transferred to team!! Revelian got enraged! Attack increased!! Zachary slices with his sword!! 1320 damage to Revelian! Revelian strikes the ground and sends a shockwave!! 3094 damage to Zachary!! Zachary used: PSI Refresh!! HP recovers every turn!! Revelian vanishes? Zachary felt relaxed and recovered 409 HP! Zachary used PSI Lifeup! Zachary recovered 3000 HP! Revelian appears behind you and strikes!! 6079 damage to Zachary!! Zachary used the Holy Blade of Judgement!!! 5092 damage to Revelian!! Zachary recovered 5092 HP! Revelian charges forward!! 4309 damage to Zachary! Dark Energy vanished. Zachary used PSI STARSTORM!! 2093 damage to Revelian! Revelian falls back!! YOU WIN!!! 18- Revelation Revelian is on his knees, gasping. Revelian: What's the matter? Can't stand to kill your friend? Zachary: ... Revelian: Rgh... If you won't deliver the final blow to me... I WILL TO YOU!! He then stands up and charges! But suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes him down!! Revelian: GAGH!! WHO..!?! ???: Hey Zachary! Over here!! Zachary looks up and on the balcony is... Revelian!?! Revelian: You really can't tell a fake from the real thing? If you fought ME one on one, it would be a LOT harder then that!! He then warps down and points his sword at the fake. Revelian: Isn't that right... KUIPTER? The fake Revelian's cloak turned a dark grey. The blue and reds of his armor became a bright yellow. His blue eye became a familiar shade of red. His purple body became a dark black. Kuipter had returned. Kuipter: GAARGH!! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE YOUR CONTAINMENT?! Revelian: PFFT, those weak Nightmares not-mes you sent to guard me? They're in la-la land now. Kuipter: DAMNIT. My cover's failed!! Zachary: How... How are you alive?! Shenanigans killed you!! Kuipter: That ignorant Dr. Sand... he found a fragment of my body inside of the ruined Kuipter Labs, and revived me. I then sent him to the Factory to stop you. It... half worked, I suppose... Mehehe! It's a shame my older brother got in the way before I could finish you off... Zachary: Your older brother...? Revelian: He means ME. Keep up, would you? Kuipter: ENOUGH TALK!! PREPARE TO BECOME SPACE DUST!! 19- Finale! The return!! Zachary slices with his sword!! 129 damage to Kuipter!! Revelian slices with his sword! 209 damage to Kuipter! Kuipter aims his arm cannon and fires!! 983 damage to Zachary!! Zachary used PSI Freeze! It had no effect on Kuipter! Revelian charged forward!! 808 damage to Kuipter! Kuipter pounded the ground and unleashed energy blasts!! 802 damage to Zachary! 901 damage to Revelian! Zachary charges forward!! 762 damage to Kuipter! Revelian summons a dark energy. Attack increased for 3 turns! Kuipter absorbs dark energy surrounding him!! Attack increased sharply!! Zachary used Thief's Art of Powerswap! Boosts of enemy transferred to team! Revelian charges forward! 3904 damage to Kuipter!! Kuipter's arm cannon transforms into a GIANT FUCKING LASER CANNON. HE FIRES. 6095 damage to Zachary! 8903 damage to Revelian!! Revelian charges forward with all of his strength!! 8094 damage to Kuipter!! Zachary used the Holy Blade of Judgement!!! 19302 damage to Kuipter!!! Kuipter fell back! YOU WIN! 20- Psyche. Kuipter was on his knees, worn out. Zachary slowly walked towards him with his sword drawn. He pointed it at him. Zachary: This is for murdering my father all those years ago, when you invaded my planet!! Kuipter: I murdered your father? Is that what you believe? Dear boy, try to think a bit harder. I didn't murder your father... HE did!! Kuipter pointed that way. Zachary turned around. He was pointing at Revelian. Zachary: N-no... no way!! It wasn't him... I know it was you!! Kuipter: Think harder, dear boy. How he stood over your father's corpse, how the corpse had a sword stabbed through its heart, how he threw you to the ground. Can you not remember it was him? Zachary began having flashbacks of that terrible day. It was storming outside, and a battle was raging. Men all across the battlefield were being massacred by adversaries from the neighboring realm. They didn't seem normal. Zachary's father, the king, was confronting one particular person: a tall, masked figure, sword drawn. Zachary was standing nearby. Zachary's Father: So YOU'RE the one who's caused all of this!! ???: Indeed. And do you expect to win against me? They then fought, long and hard. But in the end, Zachary's father lost. He was on his knees, and the figure drew his sword, said something, and stabbed him through his heart. Zachary grabbed his father's sword and charged at the being. But he merely picked the young boy up and threw him to the ground. ???: Come back in about 20 years, then fight me. Right before he left, lightning flashed, showing his face. It wasn't Kuipter's face... It was Revelian's. He had led the battle against the kingdom and murdered his father. *Flashback over* Zachary: N-No... Rev... say something... But Revelian knelled on the ground, head in his hands in shame. Kuipter: That's right. HE murdered your father!! The very one you trust today led the downfall of your kingdom!! The irony of it is sickening, isn't it?! HAHAHAHAH!!!! And what was it that you said before he left? How you would have your revenge on the one that murdered your father? Well, there he is. Vulnerable. Come on, kill him. Avenge your father's grave!! Zachary turned to Revelian, and drew his sword... Revelian merely closed his eye and waited... *Slice!* Revelian opened his eye. But Zachary wasn't stabbing him... He had ran his sword through Kuipter. Zachary: Shut up!! That was back when Revelian was weak. Back when he was just a pawn. Well, he's still pretty bad today, but he's not like he was! He's saved this world from you before! Now, good god, that's worth giving a second chance! Kuipter's body vanished into black goop and sunk into the ground. Revelian: You.. spared me? Zachary: As I said. You repented for your sins from long ago. Revelian: ... But suddenly, a voice cackled in the distance. ???: Well, its nice that you managed to make up. Hahahah... But you still have ME to deal with!! The floor gave out underneath of them!! They fell down into a large room. In the center was a black core. The heart of the Darkstar. Suddenly, a black mist came from nowhere and combined itself with the core. A giant figure formed out of it! It was... Kuipter!! His body became massive, his arms long and ending with jagged claws. His eye was glowing a bright yellow, and yellow streams of energy went up his body! Kuipter: HAHAHAHAH!! And now, little warriors, it's time you met your makers!! Zachary: We'll stop you!! Together! Right, Rev? Revelian: Right! Let's do this!! 21- True Finale Darkstar Omega Kuipter attacks!! Zachary slices with his sword! 102 damage to Kuipter! Revelian charges forward! 201 damage to Kuipter! Kuipter shoots a massive laser beam out of his eye!! 2094 damage to Zachary!! Zachary used PSI STARSTORM!! 409 damage to Kuipter! Revelian went into KAISER form and added X10 Attack and Defense to whole team for 1 turn!!! Kuipter sweeps with his long arms! 201 damage to Zachary! 300 damage to Revelian! Kaiser form- 1 turn remaining. Zachary used PSI STARTSTORM!! 4596 damage to Kuipter!! Revelian charges up and unleashes a massive sword beam!!! 6074 damage to Kuipter!!! Kuipter begans to charge up energy!! Kaiser Form- Form disabled. Stats reverted. Zachary used the Holy Blade of Judgement!!! 708 damage to Kuipter! Revelian summons a dark energy. Team attack boosted for 3 turns!! Kuipter launches energy into the air, summoning massive meteors!! 5063 damage to Zachary!! 6079 damage to Revelian!!! Zachary used PSI Lifeup Omega!! Zachary recovered max HP! Revelian recovered max HP! Revelian charges up and unleashes a massive sword beam!! 2014 damage to Kuipter! Kuipter has to recharge after that attack!! Zachary used the Holy Blade of Judgement!! 4095 damage to Kuipter!! Revelian gets enraged and charges forward!!! 5069 damage to Kuipter!!!! Kuipter smashes down with his giant hand!! 6094 damage to Revelian!! Zachary slices with his sword!! 1020 damage to Kuipter! Revelian charges forward!! 2010 damage to Kuipter!! Kuipter smashes the ground, sending a shockwave!! 7096 damage to Revelian!! Revelian got hurt and collapsed... Zachary: NO!! REV!!! Zachary gets enraged!!! Attack X10!! Zachary charged up all of the power within the Holy Blade of Judgement and sliced!!! 10239 damage to Kuipter!!! Darkstar Omega Kuipter begins to shake in agony!! YOU WIN!!! 22- The End. Kuipter shook violently, screaming. Kuipter: GRAAAGH!! HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!! Revelian then regains consciousness. Zachary: Because, Kuipter, you've never had any friends in your life! You had no ideas of the joys and sorrows of friendship! In the end, it's worth it! Revelian didn't either, but now look at him! He even managed to single-handedly take you down before! That was because he had something to protect! Friends to protect at home! Just like now! Kuipter, you're CRAZY!! Kuipter: HAHAHHA... Friendship... what bullshit! Revelian became weak!! He turned his back on us and our leader!! Zachary: She sure doesn't seem to be mad at him now, does she?! Kuipter: SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!! I'M GONNA TAKE YOU BOTH TO HELL WITH ME!! GRAAAAGH!! The New Zeronius Darkstar begins to shake!! Revelian: We've gotta go!! Zachary: Yeah!! They run out of the door. But they realize they can't escape- Revelian can't warp all of them out, and the rocket was destroyed on landing... Zachary: ...I got an idea! Come on!! They run to Lord Zeronius's chamber and tear her free. He uses PSI Lifeup on her to heal her wounds! Zachary: Lord Zeronius! We've gotta go!! Lord Zeronius: But.. he... Zachary: He was a scapegoat! Your other son did this!! Lord Zeronius: I see... Shall I take us out of this crippled place? Revelian: Yes, please!! They climb on top of Lord Zeronius and she flies off, abandoning the Darkstar as it implodes in a ball of light. Lord Zeronius landed on Revelian's castle. Zachary: We did it! We saved the world!! Revelian: Yeah... Wait, where's Jast and the gang?! Zachary: OH CRAP. WE'VE GOTTA GO TO THE FACTORY! Lord Zeronius, care to take us? It's a bit of a long trip! Lord Zeronius: Of course, I have a debt to pay to you. And please, call me Sauphara. She flies them all the way to the Factory. Zachary kicks the office door open, where the gang is still petrified. Revelian: Really, is this all?? Feh. He walks over and punches each statue. It breaks, releasing the gang. Jast: WE'RE FINALLY FREE THANK GOG. Lazro: WE MISSED THE REST OF THE STORY!! FFFFF- Samuel: Whatever, man, next time we have an adventure, leave me OUT of it! He then calls Ecast and zooms home. The gang walk out, and are a bit surprised at Sauphara. But after some explaining, she takes all of them home. At Revelian's castle... Sauphara turns to Revelian and unleashes a red beam. It doesn't harm him- but instead, she takes an odd orb and transforms into a warrior that looks similar to him! Zachary: Holy crap!! Sauphara: Better, I suppose! So, am I staying here? Revelian: Well, of course. Unless you want another house, sir- err, I mean, ma'am. Sauphara: Revelian, my son, relax. You don't need to obey intense orders anymore. The war's forever over. Jast: Yup. And we can finally end all of these stories!! Zachary: Yup! Sitcom laughter fills the room as the screen fades to black. *In a theatre* Zachary: Well, that was the adventure! Jast: I think that movie came out pretty good! Wouldn't you all say so? Lazro: Yeah!! Samuel: Of course! Sauphara: Indeed. Revelian: Dur. I WAS IN IT. EVERYTHING I'M IN IS GOLD. Kuipter: ... What am I doing here? *More sitcom laughter!* THE END! Bonus Scene: Revenge (Alternate/Bad Ending) *SLICE!!* Zachary had impaled Revelian through his core. Revelian grasped his wound, and fell face-first into the floor, dead. Kuipter: Good... hehehe... Let the feeling of rage and hatred flow through you... Kuipter raises his arm cannon... Kuipter: And die with it. He fires once, piercing Zachary's chest. He falls to the floor, right next to Revelian. Kuipter: AHAHAHAHA!! NOW NO ONE WILL STOP ME!! Category:Stories Category:Alpha-Archaic Timeline